Lágrimas
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Era bonita, pero aun así la primera vez que la vio, apenas le dirigió una mirada. Había sido un idiota, aquella chica había escogido el Shohoku para estudiar con él, el gran Hisashi Mitsui, el mejor jugador de secundaria y, ¿qué había encontrado? Había encontrado a un chico súper conflictivo que había abandonado sus sueños, y que no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara.
1. Preparatoria Shohoku

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue, pero como se trata de un manga dedicado al público masculino y que apenas tiene personajes femeninos, he creado algunos OCs que necesito para que la historia se desarrolle como quiero. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es un dibujo de Black Lotus que podéis encontrar en Deviant ART.

* * *

**I – Preparatoria Shohoku**

"Preparatoria Shohoku", se leía en el muro que rodeaba el edificio y el patio. Era la primera vez que visitaba el edificio, y lo hacía sola, sin ninguna amiga que hubiera escogido la misma preparatoria que yo.

- No importa – Me dije – Haré amigas pronto, nunca me ha costado -.

- ¡Mitsui! – Escuché que alguien gritaba detrás de mí, y me giré emocionada.

No era lo que esperaba. Llevaba un par de moratones en la cara, un vendaje en la mano izquierda y se había dejado crecer el pelo. Muchos jugadores de baloncesto llevaban el pelo algo más largo de lo habitual, pero algo me decía que la mano vendada no era por una lesión, pero aún ahora no estoy segura de si era el pelo o si se trataba de los moratones. Probablemente fue un poco de todo.

Clavó esa mirada suya en mí, dejándome tiesa como un palo, paralizada y conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Qué coño miras? – Preguntó en tono enfadado. Se quedó frente a mí, y se agachó a mirarme.

- Vaya, sí que es alto… Me intimida – Pensé. No sé cuánto rato tardé en darme cuenta de que realmente estaba esperando una respuesta, así que cuando me di cuenta, tragué saliva i contesté – Nada, yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – Preguntó, pero ya se iba, dejándome aún paralizada.

Me quedé un rato más ahí fuera, con el puño en el pecho, como si quisiera coger mi corazón. No fue hasta que sonó la campana que salí de mi ensimismamiento. Levanté la cabeza de golpe y empecé a correr. Me giré un momento al escuchar unos pasos rápidos detrás de mí: no era la última, un chico con cara de sueño corría para llegar a clase.

Y… Nuestra clase era la misma. Por suerte, el profesor no había llegado, por lo que nos sentamos en unos pupitres vacíos. Le dirigí una breve mirada y él sonrió.

- Veo que no soy el único al que se le han pegado las sábanas, eh – Me dijo en un breve susurro.

- He llegado pronto, pero me he despistado – Dije avergonzada, eso era peor que quedarse dormida.

Sé que iba a decirme algo, porque abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces entró el profesor. No me gustó, tenía el pelo gris y cara de mala leche, seguro que era de esos que se enfadan enseguida.

Cuando terminó la clase de matemáticas, volví a hablar con aquel chico. Era la única persona de la clase que me había hablado, y ya que no conocía a nadie, me pareció buena idea empezar por él.

- Antes no te he preguntado por tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? -.

- Miyagi, Ryota Miyagi. ¿Y tú? -.

- Rose Honda, pero llámame sólo Rose, por favor -.

- ¿¡HONDA?! – Exclamó - ¿De las motos Honda?

- ¡Baja la voz, por favor! – Miré a mi alrededor, podría considerarme afortunada, nadie nos prestaba atención.

- Uy, perdón… Llámame Ryota si quieres -.

- No somos los de las motos, pero la gente suele pensar que sí, por eso prefiero que no me llamen por el apellido -.

- Ah… Te entiendo, muchas personas deben hablarte por interés. Y dime, ¿estarás en algún club? -.

- Había pensado en el de jardinería, pero no estoy segura… - La duda me teñía la voz, después de decirlo me parecía incluso más estúpido. - ¿Y tú?

- Baloncesto – Lo dijo sin dudar, su voz sonó muy firme cuando lo dijo y, además, sus ojos no mentían: Ryota Miyagi amaba el baloncesto – Bueno, en realidad no estoy tan seguro, no soy muy buen jugador… Pero es que está el entrenador Anzai.

- El diablo de cabellos blancos – Asentí brevemente. – He oído hablar de él.

- Sí, es por eso que vine a Shohoku, esperaba convertirme en mejor jugador aquí, pero… Bueno, ya no estoy tan seguro de poder conseguirlo.

- Ya veo. – Me quedé en silencio por unos instantes - ¿Y por qué no lo pruebas? Siempre estás a tiempo de renunciar.

- Supongo que sí, Rose -.

Ryota no parecía muy convencido, pero, ¿quién era yo para decirle que hacer?

**OoOoOoO**

Las semanas pasaban lentas, pero había conseguido relacionarme con algunas compañeras de clase, íbamos y veníamos juntas del colegio y a veces íbamos a dar paseos por la ciudad. Claro que seguía hablando con Ryota, pero no tanto como al principio. Él hablaba con otros chicos y yo con las chicas.

- ¡Rose! – Me llamó un día.

- Te veo animado, ¿ha ocurrido algo? -.

- Al final te he hecho caso y me he apuntado al equipo -. Vi como el rubor ascendía por sus mejillas. – Bueno, ahora debo dejarte, tengo que ir a en… A-Ayako… - Dijo de repente.

- Oh, te veo mañana entonces – Me giré y pude ver a la tal Ayako, casi se me escapa la risa, pero pude aguantarme.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Pregunté tan pronto como vi a Ryota.

- Pues bastante duro, la verdad – Me respondió a la vez que se giraba para mirarme a la cara. – Pero valió la pena.

- Me alegro entonces – Me mordí un poco el labio, no estaba segura de si estaba bien que le preguntara - ¿Y qué tal Ayako?

- ¿Ayako dices? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas otra vez.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? – No pude evitar sonreír con picardía, lo había pillado.

- P-Pues… -.

- Te he pillado, Ryota – Me reí – Tranquilo, no hay nada malo en ello.

- Sí que me gusta, por eso tomé la decisión final de entrar en el equipo -.

- ¿A ella le gusta el baloncesto? -.

- Es la manager del equipo -.

- Oh, eso es genial, Ryota – Mi voz sonó realmente emocionada – Así podrás verla todos los días.

- Sí, pero no creo que yo le guste… - Suspiró.

- Bueno, tiempo al tiempo – Lo miré con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que él asintió.

- ¿A ti te gusta algún chico, Rose? – Preguntó con curiosidad a la vez que se me acercaba un poco más, observándome – Eres muy guapa, seguro que una chica como tú tiene novio.

- Pues no, y nunca he salido con nadie – Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero era verdad.

- Vaya, me sorprende… - Y su tono sonó realmente sorprendido. De repente se le iluminó la cara, como si acabara de comprender algo crucial – Te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? – Me puse muy roja, y no sé porque, probablemente sólo se trataba de la insinuación que acababa de hacer, me daba vergüenza que Mitsui pudiera oírlo, incluso aunque las clases de 2º estaban alejadas de las de 1º - No, a mí… Me gusta… - Bajé la voz para revelar el secreto – Hisashi Mitsui, de 2º.


	2. Paliza

**II – Paliza**

Akane no era mi novia, sólo teníamos sexo de vez en cuándo, pero aun así me cabreaba que hubiera empezado a salir con otro tío. De algún modo, la había llegado a considerar mía, de mi propiedad y no quería que se marchara. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero no quería que se viera con otros chicos. En realidad no tenía derecho a ponerme así, después de todo, yo había estado viendo a otras chicas.

_No sé que esperaba, el joven e inexperto era yo, ella era toda una mujer, tenía 3 años más que yo y era muy experimentada. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Iba con Tetsuo en su moto, y al principio pensé que eran pareja, pero no: sólo eran amigos._

_Era una mujer de carácter, de esas que se salen de la mujer tradicional japonesa, y eso me gustaba. Además, llevaba tatuajes y una dilatación, por lo que aún se alejaba de la imagen de mujer tranquila y agradable que yo siempre había tenido en mente para la relación que nunca tendría, porque una mujer así no querría a alguien como yo._

_A pesar de que fuera de la cama era muy agresiva, dentro de ella era bastante calmada. Al menos más de lo que se esperaría de su carácter: le gustaba ponerse encima y no se cortaba a la hora de pedirme que hiciera algo que le gustara. Pero yo esperaba una tigresa, una de esas mujeres que arañan y que gimen tan alto que las oyen los vecinos._

Quizás yo no era tan bueno en la cama como me gustaba pensar. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que me hubiera dejado por eso?

No, ella estaba en una relación, simplemente había conseguido un tío que la amaba de verdad y al que ella también amaba.

La situación me cabreaba, pero en el fondo, me alegraba por ella.

Ese día decidí ir a clase. Había intentado pasar la mañana durmiendo, pero estaba harto de recordar a Akane entre las sábanas. Aunque ya había limpiado las sábanas varias veces, bastaba con que me diera la vuelta en la cama para que sintiera el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo.

_Me miró un momento a los ojos y me besó. Fue un beso casto en los labios. Supe que se estaba despidiendo, y la odié por ello._

_- No te vayas todavía, preciosa – Le dije._

_- No me voy – Se sentó un momento en el borde de la cama y encendió un cigarrillo – Pero no tardaré mucho, así que di lo que tengas que decir, Mitsui._

_- ¿Por qué? – Sabía que ella adivinaría a qué me refería, no era estúpida._

_- Porque he conocido a otro tío – Se levantó y empezó a vestirse lentamente. Me miró un momento, invitándome, pero yo no me moví, no valía la pena – Le expliqué la situación y decidió que podía despedirme._

_- ¿Es otro amigo de Tetsuo? -._

_- ¿Y a ti que más te da quien sea? – El tono de voz era duro, pero su mirada era tierna. Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo._

_- Ya me has respondido – Dejé que mis dedos se enredaran con su pelo rojo a medio desteñir – Deberías volver a teñirte, esto es más naranja que rojo._

_- Bésame el culo -._

_- Como desees – Me acerqué lentamente a ella._

_- Oh, ¿lo harás? – Preguntó juguetona._

_- No – Dije cuando la tuve bien cogida, y le di una palmada en el culo – Ni de coña._

_- No me ha dolido -._

_- Pues claro que no, ¿pensabas que te iba a pegar en serio o qué? -._

_Y se marchó sin darme una respuesta._

- Encontraré a otra – Me dije, consciente de que no me costaría mucho, Tetsuo podía presentarme a cualquier chica, o podía conocer a alguna yo mismo. Después de todo, había más pandilleras de las que se podía esperar, y eran bastante peores que las bandas de hombres.

Llegué al Shohoku para la tercera hora, y me crucé con aquel chico de primero al que aún tenía pendiente bajarle los humos: Ryota Miyagi. Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, un motivo más para detestarlo.

- Eh, Miyagi, te espero en la terraza después de las clases – Le dije.

- Jé – Fue su única respuesta.

- Pobre de ti que no vengas -.

Y ahí estábamos todos en la terraza, esperando a ese maldito perdedor. Jugaba al baloncesto por una tía, y encima era bajito.

El muy idiota vino solo. Enseguida empezamos a apalizarlo, por lo que cayó de rodillas. Después de todo, nosotros íbamos en grupo. Aun así, empezó a darme cabezazos en la mandíbula. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni cuántos cabezazos recibí, pero perdí tres dientes.

**OoOoOoO**

Me desperté en el hospital. Era el mismo hospital en el que me ingresaron cuando me lesioné la rodilla izquierda, pero esta vez no lo decoraría con pósters de baloncesto ni tendría un balón junto a la cama.

La primera persona que vi, fue mi madre. No podía saber cual de sus dos emociones predominaban en su rostro, si la preocupación o la derrota. Mi madre me quería, y era normal que se preocupara, pero verla ahí, y ser consciente de que se sentía derrotada como madre, que tiraba la toalla y que me daba por perdido, me afectó.

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que la historia está avanzando muy rápido, pero quiero centrarme más en el año en el que se desarrolla el manga, por lo que estos dos últimos capítulos y el siguiente son únicamente introductorios.


	3. Cállate, Rose

**N/A: **Este capítulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, es que de repente apareció la inspiración y tenía que aprovecharla, y aunque podría haber partido el capítulo en dos, no quería subir otro capítulo introductorio, por eso este es tan largo. Aun no sé cuánto me ocuparán los próximos capítulos, la idea es que ocupen unas 1500 palabras (como es un manga, prefiero hacer capítulos cortos), pero me parece que voy a ser bastante irregular... ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

Estoy muy contenta, no me esperaba tener una review tan pronto :3

Cuando escribo un fic de varios capítulos respondo las reviews en el siguiente capítulo, sólo escribo mensajes privados responidéndolas si son one-shot o el último capítulo, así que por favor no penséis que no leo las reviews o que las ignoro si tardo en contestarlas ., sólo regañadme si publico un capítulo y no os he respondido.

**Japiera:** No me gusta decirle a la gente que estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo porque me suena a que les estoy obligando :( La verdad es que al principio pensé en que Rose fuera de las motos Honda, pero al final decidí que mejor no, que prefería que fuera alguien normal (no creo que el señor de las motos Honda hubiera querido que su hija fuera a un instituto público, y menos siguiendo a un chico). Y Mistui... es que LO AMO MUCHO ES MI FAVORITO, me alegra que te guste a ti también. La verdad es que cuando vi el anime y leí el manga (sí, lo terminé antes de empezar el fic .) me dio la impresión de que era brusco pero a al vez gracioso, porque tiene momentos muy divertidos. ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

**III – Cállate, Rose**

No tardé mucho en saber lo de Ryota. Enseguida corrió el rumor de que un chico de primero se había peleado con unos cuántos de segundo y que lo habían mandado al hospital. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba, pero mi corazón albergaba la esperanza que no se tratara de mi amigo.

Ya que Ayako lo veía cada día, corrí para preguntárselo, y me lo confirmó incluso antes de que hablara.

Al salir de clase me presenté al hospital y pregunté por Miyagi en la recepción. Tan pronto como me indicaron la habitación, salí corriendo hacía allí. No me importaba que la gente me mirara mal por los pasillos, que las enfermeras me regañaran por hacer ruido en el hospital o que la gente me apartara la mano del botón del ascensor diciéndome que lo fundiría; lo único que quería era ver en que estado se encontraba Ryota, que si bien sabía que estaría en mal estado, esperaba que no mucho.

- ¿Ryota? – Pregunté al encontrarme su cama vacía. La cama estaba deshecha, de manera que era obvio que había ido a dar un paseo o le estaban haciendo algún tipo de prueba – Espero que sea lo primero – Pensé insegura.

- ¿Rose? ¿Eres tú? Ahora salgo – Oí que me respondía desde el baño.

Me asusté un poco al verlo: llevaba la cabeza vendada y un brazo escayolado y, a pesar de que no vi más vendas, necesitaba una muleta para andar. Me sentí un poco mal cuando me paré a mirarle fijamente a la cara, porque ese día debería haberle insistido en que me acompañara un trecho de camino a casa después de su entrenamiento como solía hacer.

No hablamos mucho, noté que esquivaba mi mirada y que evitaba mirarme a la cara cuando le hablaba. No le pregunté el motivo, supuse que le daba vergüenza que una chica lo viera en ese estado, aunque yo no fuera…

- ¿Ha venido Ayako? – Pregunté de repente.

- No, y tampoco nadie del equipo. Sólo has venido tú – Dijo mirando al techo.

- Ah, pensaba que habría venido, porque le pregunté a ella por el hospital -.

- Da igual – Cerró los ojos con fuerza - ¿Y como es que has venido?

- Porque eres mi amigo – Respondí sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Ah – Sentí que suspiraba aliviado – Está bien – Y, por fin, sonrió y me miró a la cara.

No me fui muy tarde, tenía que hacer deberos, pero me marché contenta de saber que tampoco estaba tan mal. Me esperaba verlo con más huesos rotos y la cara algo desfigurada. Obviamente no se lo dije, no quería que creyera que lo tenía por un flojo o algo así, porque pensaba que si lo hacía se pelearía más para demostrar lo contrario. Ya era un chico muy conflictivo, ni él ni el quipo de baloncesto necesitaban que lo fuera aún más.

En mi segunda visita al hospital hablamos un poco más. Le dije que Ayako estaba muy preocupada por él pero que no podía ir a verle por los entrenamientos. No estoy segura de que eso fuera verdad, pero es lo que me había pedido que dijera, así que se lo dije. Además Ryota pareció alegrarse mucho, y se lo veía con más ganas de volver al equipo y al colegio.

- Te he traído los deberes, Ryota, así que cuando te den el alta debes venir a las clases enseguida, y no vale quedarse dormido. Muchos días llego tarde porque te espero en el cruce hasta que me doy cuenta de que te has dormido de nuevo y que si no corro llegaré tarde -.

- Pero al final siempre llegas tarde, porque corres muy despacio, Rose -.

- Pero tú eres bajito, casi tanto como yo – Quise que sonara como la broma que era, pero en realidad sonó serio, y me miró mal.

- No soy tan alto como los otros jugadores, es verdad -.

- Pero eres mejor que muchos jugadores altos – Dije para animarle, y apreció funcionar.

Una vez más, le prometí que volvería al día siguiente, pero esta vez, no lo cumplí.

**OoOoOoO**

Necesité casi una semana para decidirme, pero finalmente me planté frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba ingresado Hisashi Mitsui. Había ido hasta el hospital varias veces esa misma semana, pero en ningún caso me había atrevido a llegar hasta la puerta.

Tragué saliva y cerré la mano entorno a la manilla de la puerta. Cerré los ojos un momento y la bajé, pero no abrí la puerta. Mi mano la soltó antes de hacer el gesto de abrir y suspiré. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y cerré la mano en un puño dispuesta a llamar. De nuevo, tragué saliva. Sólo iba a visitar un compañero del instituto al hospital, no era necesario que estuviera tan nerviosa.

En lugar de llamar, me senté en un banco que había junto a la puerta. Allí cerré los ojos de nuevos y, sin darme cuenta, arrugué la falda del uniforme con los puños.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos. Mi sorpresa fue cuando me encontré a Mitsui ahí de pie, parado frente a mí. Su cara tenía peor aspecto que la de Ryota, pero por lo demás, él estaba más entero.

No me atreví a hablar, me levanté y me marché corriendo mientras pensaba en lo retrasada que le debía haber parecido.

**OoOoOoO**

No me importaba que fuera domingo, me puse una falda, mi jersey favorito y me fui al hospital.

- Estás muy guapa, Rose – Me saludó Miyagi cuando me vio - ¿Cómo es que no has venido en toda la semana? Me prometiste que vendrías…

- Gracias, Miyagi – Mi tono sonó tan enfadado como me habría propuesta. Parecía estúpido, pero había ensayado – Y no he venido porque no me daba la gana

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ryota puso mala cara, había notado mi enfado.

- Fui a ver a Mistui – Espeté.

- Y… ¿Te dijo algo? – Me cogió por la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a la cara, pero aparté los ojos – Ya lo suponía.

- No deberías haberlo hecho, Ryota -.

- Lo hice por ti -.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Lo miré incrédula.

- Siéntate, anda – Me senté – Sé que lo pasas mal por él. Sé lo que es amar a alguien y que esa persona no sienta lo mismo que tú. Cuando pienso en mi situación con Ayako me pongo triste, pero al menos yo hablo con ella todos los días, y eso me hace sentir que aún debo conservar la esperanza, porque aún existe una mínima posibilidad de que Ayako sea mi novia. Pero tú… Mitsui no reconoce tu existencia, Rose.

Me levanté de la butaca y salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que mi amigo tenía razón. Mitsui no reconocía mi existencia. Me senté en el jardín del hospital. La hierba aún estaba mojada de rocío, y sabía que mi falda acabaría llena de manchas verdes. No me importaba. Mitsui no reconocía mi existencia, y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

Mi estómago rugió, entonces supe que era el momento de volver. La cafetería del hospital era un lugar triste pero amplio, y sus precios no eran muy malos.

- Dos hamburguesas, por favor – Pedí – Mitsui no reconoce mi existencia – Repetí dentro de mi cabeza.

- Aquí las tiene, señorita – Pagué el importe indicado en la caja – Gracias.

Suspiré, y esta vez llamé antes de entrar. Miré a Ryota con una sonrisa triste y le ofrecí una hamburguesa, consciente de que era mejor que la comida del hospital.

**OoOoOoO**

- Cállate, Rose – Dijo enfadado, y me dio un bofetón.

No esperaba que me llamara por mi nombre, pero tampoco que me pegara. Me sangraba la nariz, pero en ese momento no me preocupaba. A decir verdad, no sabía cuál de las cosas me sorprendía más. En cualquier caso, no tuve tiempo de contestar, porque las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron dejándome en el patio junto a Haruko y sus amigas y alejada de Ayako, el equipo de baloncesto, Mitsui y esos chicos.

- Justo ahora que Ryota había salido del hospital y había podido volver al equipo… - Pensé.

Me marché a mi casa, ese sería el primer día de muchos que no asistiría a las actividades de mi club. Me tumbé en la cama y me eché una siesta. Dormí bien, soñé con Mitsui, pero luego no pude recordar el que.

Al caer la noche, me levanté y fui a por el teléfono, necesitaba llamar a los Miyagi urgentemente. Ryota me preocupaba mucho, dejando a un lado la posibilidad de que no les permitieran jugar más, lo último que quería era que mi amigo regresara al hospital.

- Buenos días, ¿señora Miyagi? – Contesté tan pronto como una voz femenina salió del auricular – Soy Rose, ¿está Ryota? Es importante.

- Sí, claro querida. Te lo paso enseguida – Su voz sonaba muy alegre, así que supe que no había problemas. Suspiré tranquila.

- ¡Ryota! ¡Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo! Por la voz de tu madre deduzco que el equipo de baloncesto sigue existiendo pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – Sabía que mi voz sonaba alterada, pero me daba igual.

- Pues nos hemos peleado con esos tíos, pero después ha llegado el entrenador Anzai – Hizo una pausa muy larga, pero no dije nada, aunque ya no estaba preocupada, seguía estando nerviosa – Y resulta que Mitsui jugaba a baloncesto. Rose, tu lo sabías, ¿verdad?

- Sí que lo sabía, por eso sabía quien era a pesar de que no habíamos estudiado juntos en la secundaria baja -.

- Bueno, pues vuelve al equipo, lo que pasa es que el profesor Anzai nos ha hecho prometer a todos que no volveríamos a pelearnos. Me refiero a mí, a Mitsui, Rukawa y a Hanamichi, ese de la cabeza roja que a ti te parece tan raro -.

- Es que es muy raro, Ryota, ese peinado y ese color de pelo no son normales – Protesté - Pero me alegro de que todo haya salido bien… Ryota, ¿por qué Mitsui sabía mi nombre? – No lo dije muy enfadada, aunque ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta, y sabía que no me gustaba.

- Pues porque se lo dije yo, evidentemente – Me respondió entre risas.

- Eso ya me lo podía imaginar yo, Ryota – Subí un poco el tono de voz – ¡Pero quiero saber porqué lo hiciste y cuando!

- Perdona Rose, es que estaba muy enfadado con él. Fue cuando subimos al tejado… Le dije – Hizo una pausa, esta vez más corta, sólo pare crear expectación – Eres un capullo, cabrón de mierda. ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes? ¿Sabes quien es Rose? Es la rubia de mi clase, la bonita. Muchos querrían tener una novia así, y tú ni siquiera la has mirado.

- ¿Eso le dijiste? – Estaba atónita, y no sabía si enfadarme o darle las gracias.

- Y después le escupí – Dijo, y yo sabía que hablaba en serio.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión en una review. Las reviews negativas son bienvenidas siempre que sean constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar como autora y es una manera de saber porqué el fic no gusta a los lectores. Las reviews positivas me hacen mucha ilusión porque me hacen saber que a la gente le gusta la historia. ¡Gracias por adelantado!


	4. Los planes de Ryota Miyagi

**N/A**: La verdad es que estoy escribiendo muy rápido este fic, me parece que tengo pocas ganas de hacer faena y muchas de escribir, además de que estos días la inspiración no me abandona.

El símbolo **OoOoOoO** significa un salto en el tiempo, mientras que la línea espaciadora marca un cambio de POV.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Japiera****: **La verdad es que sí que es cierto que caigo mucho en eso de las repeticiones, pero excepto en diálogos no lo hago expresamente (porque las personas no se fijan en si repiten palabras o no cuando están hablando, por lo que me parece que queda más natural), he intentado no hacerlo esta vez y creo que lo he conseguido.

Tienes razón con eso de los OCs, por eso yo tengo aquí a mi lado una lista de virtudes y defectos, porque no quiero que Rose sea algo así como una super woman que sólo tiene virtudes; tiene que ser una persona normal a la que se le den bien algunas cosas y se le den mal otras. Obviamente quiero que la gente ame a Rose tanto como yo quiero a todos mis personajes, pero quiero que la amen por el hecho de ser humana, no por ser perfecta.

La verdad es que no estuvo nada bien que Ryota gritara esas cosas en público, recordemos que Mitsui no estaba solo (y aunque hubiera estado solo, no debería habérselo contado), pero realmente es muy tierno y no lo hizo con mala intención (?), realmente lo hizo pensando que así podría ayudar a una amiga.

* * *

**IV - Los planes de Ryota Miyagi  
**

- Le escupiste – Repetí.

- Sí… -.

- Le escupiste – No pude evitar volver a repetir y, finalmente, empecé a reír.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, pero no mencioné el bofetón. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, me daba cuenta de que realmente parecía más bien un manotazo que me había acertado la cara. Me había fijado en que después de golpearme me había mirado con cara de sorpresa. Quizás tener esa esperanza podía parecer estúpido, pero no me importaba en exceso.

Pasado un rato, noté que mi madre me observaba, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que se preguntaba si Ryota era mi novio, como siempre que hablaba con él, pero ya estaba cansada de decirle que no. Tal vez un día mentiría y le diría que estábamos muy enamorados para que me dejara en paz.

* * *

Fui al hospital a revisar mi rodilla, y también me hice poner dientes postizos. Mi sonrisa desdentada me serviría de poco para ligarme a las fans que seguro que tendría enseguida.

- Rose… - Se me escapó en voz alta, mientras pensaba en su nariz sangrante – Hisashi Mitsui no pega a las mujeres – Me recordé, ya para mí mismo – Quizás debería disculparme, yo no quería hacerle daño, sólo apartarla… Mierda, ¡que es una tía, joder!

- Ey, deportista – Me saludó alguien.

- Hola, Tetsuo -.

- Vaya pinta llevas eh, deportista – Sonrió – Vaya pelo…

- Yo… - Empecé.

- Te queda mejor – Sonrió de nuevo – Debo irme, es que odio el casco – Se señaló la cabeza – Creía que los había despistado.

- Tetsuo… -.

- ¡Adiós, deportista! – Se marchó.

Me quedé mirando el sitio donde había estado mi amigo durante un rato. Me había sorprendido, esperaba una paliza, pero parecía alegrarse por mí. No pude evitar sonreír al oír la megafonía de los policías reclamando que frenara. Perdían el tiempo.

Regresé a casa y mi madre se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sonreí enseñando los dientes y ella sonrió aliviada.

- He vuelto al equipo – Me senté en el sofá, mirándola.

- Está muy bien – Lo dijo mecánicamente, no me creía.

- Y le he prometido al entrenador Anzai que no volvería a pelearme – Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero yo no sabía si se trataba de alegría o tristeza.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunté al final, esa mirada me ponía nervioso.

- Estoy contenta, pero a la vez me apena que tu entrenador haya conseguido lo que tu padre y yo no pudimos hacer, hijo -.

Abrí los ojos, no esperaba esa respuesta.

**OoOoOoO**

Jugábamos contra el Miuradai. Y perdíamos. Aún estábamos en la primera parte, podíamos ganar, pero el entrenador Anzai no nos sacaba a jugar.

- Chicos… - Habló finalmente - ¿Queréis salir a jugar?

- ¡Sí! – Gritamos los 4 conflictivos a la vez.

- Entonces, prometdme que no volveréis a pelearos… -.

- ¡Lo prometo! – Fuimos exclamando uno por uno.

Y salimos. Entramos a la cancha e hicimos virar el marcador.

- ¿La has visto? – Miyagi me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

- ¿A quién? -.

- A Rose – Me miró con una sonrisa perspicaz – Se está saltando las clases.

- Pues no la he visto – Comenté - Ni siquiera sé de quién me hablas – Añadí fingiendo desinterés.

- ¡No te preocupes, Michi! – Exclamó el pelirrojo – Todas las chicas han venido para contemplar las hazañas de este genio… Tú sólo preocúpate de pasarme el balón, y este talentoso hará el resto… - Se señaló la cara con el pulgar mostrando una expresión confiada.

- Burro… - Dijo Rukawa.

- ¿Qué dices zorro? ¿Cómo te atreves? – Sakuragi agarró a Rukawa por la camiseta y levantó el puño.

- ¿Esto es una pelea? – Nos preguntó el entrenador.

- ¡No! – Respondimos los cuatro a la vez.

Y así, ganamos nuestro primer partido de la liga regional. Era la primera vez que el Shohoku superaba la primera ronda, de modo que ya estábamos más cerca del Campeonato Nacional que cualquier otro año.

Rose estaba fuera, pero no me disculpé con ella, ni siquiera la miré. Ya era tarde para pedirle perdón, me parecía mejor olvidar el tema y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

La verdad es que esperaba que me saludara o algo así, no había podido olvidar las palabras de Ryota, pero en lugar de eso se puso a hablar animadamente con Miyagi y Ayako. No tenía ni idea de baloncesto, pero parecía alegrarse por el equipo.

Aparté la mirada enseguida, seguro que Miyagi se lo había inventado todo. Mejor para mí, menos molestias.

**OoOoOoO**

Debíamos pensar en el siguiente partido, pues sólo habíamos dado un pequeño paso hacia el Campeonato Nacional. Con buen rumbo, sí, pero después de todo, sólo era el primer paso del camino.

- Mitsui… - Me llamó Miyagi, y su voz confesaba que iba a pedirme algo.

- No me gusta ese tono tuyo, ¿qué pasa? – Sabía que lo que sea que fuera a pedirme no iba a gustarme.

- Todos los días acompaño un trozo a Rose, pero hoy no puedo… Acompáñala tú, por favor – Dijo, y salió corriendo.

- Mierda… Está claro que piensa salirse con la suya – Pensé – Rose – La llamé en cuánto la vi.

- ¿Eh? Oh, buenas tardes, Mitsui-kun – Se sonrojó.

- Eh… Sólo Mitsui, por favor – Empecé a caminar – Miyagi dijo que siempre te acompaña un trecho hasta casa, pero hoy no puede – Me paré y la miré un momento – Si que es bonita – Pensé – Ella también me miraba, pero con expresión de no estar entendiendo nada de lo que le explicaba - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Ah, pues… Gracias – Clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- Venga, vamos – Empecé a caminar otra vez.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato en silencio. Yo la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Rose – La llamé cuando supe lo que debía decir – Siento lo de la cara, realmente sólo quería que te apartaras, creía que me esquivarías.

- Soy una chica – Respondió escueta.

- Ya lo sé -.

- ¿¡Pues entonces como querías que te esquivara?! No lo esperaba, ¡y mido por lo menos 20 centímetros menos que tú! - Exclamó, y sin darme tiempo a responder añadió:- Suelo despedirme aquí de Ryota – Su tono era cortante, pero yo pude distinguir el nerviosismo que escondía.

- Así que haciéndote la dura, eh… - Pensé y sonreí para mis adentros – Adiós – Levanté una mano para despedirme, ya de espaldas, y deshice parte del camino para regresar a casa.

No fue hasta que no llegué a casa que no me di cuenta de que no me había dicho si me perdonaba o no.

* * *

- Sé que podías acompañarme a casa perfectamente – Dije en cuanto Ryota me respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

- No digas tonterías, Rose -.

- Ryota, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido? -.

- Nada, de verdad, es que tenía que comprarle un regalo a mi prima, pronto será su cumpleaños – Supe que mentía.

- Ya… -. Le colgué sin pensarlo.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¡Ayako! – La saludé cuando la vi llegar al instituto.

- Hola Rose, pareces enfadada – Sonrió.

- Sí, pero no es contigo con quien estoy enfadada – Hablé en un tono neutro, quizás demasiado.

- Ah, es con Ryota, seguro… - Rió.

- Pues sí… Ayer hizo que Mitsui me acompañara un trozo hasta casa, ¿sabes que trama? -.

- Pues – Soltó una carcajada – Lo que quiere es que Mitsui se vaya acostumbrando poco a poco a acompañarte hasta que ya no le importe y te acompañe todo el camino.

- Ah – La miré atónita.

- No te preocupes, el ya sabe lo que sientes por él, Ryota se lo dijo -.

- Veo que a ti también… -.

- Siento decírtelo, pero esa historia es de dominio público… Y no somos ni yo ni Ryota los que la hemos contado. Recuerda que los amigos de Mitsui también estaban allí -.

- Ya… - Clavé la vista en el suelo, notaba las manos sudorosas y no podía dejar de moverlas – A decir verdad, ya no estoy tan segura de que me guste… No sé, me llevé una decepción, ¿sabes?

No esperé a que respondiera, salí corriendo y fui a clase. Ryota no estaba, seguro que se había quedado dormido otra vez. Estaba segura de que Ayako hablaría con él en cuánto lo viera, y la idea no me hacía demasiada gracia, aunque en realidad mi amigo merecía saberlo, no era que pensara que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no era necesario que me ayudara a luchar por una causa perdida.

* * *

**N/A**: Esto es una nota aclaratoria para siguientes capítulos. Yo no he visto el anime en castellano, así que no estoy del todo familiarizada con los nombres de las posiciones de baloncesto y, además, leí el manga online por un fansub chileno, y me di cuenta de que las posiciones no se llaman igual, así que aquí os dejo una lista con los nombres que conozco para las posiciones junto al jugador que las ocupa para que nos aclaremos todos y no haya problemas:

- Pivot – Akagi

- Base – Ryota

- Alero – Rukawa

- Alero-Pivot – Sakuragi

- Escolta – Mitsui

También sé que en español a Mitsui se le suele llamar Mitsuito (almenos por lo que leí en el manga online), pero yo estoy acostumbrada a que le llamen Michi, es por eso que utilizo este nombre.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión en una review. Las reviews negativas son bienvenidas siempre que sean constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar como autora y es una manera de saber porqué el fic no gusta a los lectores. Las reviews positivas me hacen mucha ilusión porque me hacen saber que a la gente le gusta la historia. ¡Gracias por adelantado!


	5. Sobre galletas y calabazas

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Japiera, mi más ferviente seguidora, sé que amará algunos POV de este capítulo ;)

**N/A:** He estado releyendo lo escrito y me he dado cuenta de que tengo bastantes fallos que el corrector ortográfico no detectó, de modo que en los próximos días los iré corrigiendo (aviso porque no sé si os saldrá como alerta de actualización, no os sorprendáis si os sale y no veis capítulo nuevo).

He decidido marcar el inicio y el final del capítulo con '·' para separarlo de todas las notas, en el capítulo anterior puse una doble barra, pero fanfiction no cogió el formato :(

* * *

**Japiera****: **¡Gracias por tu review! Pues sí, que publicara tan pronto fue toda una sorpresa (en realidad no debería haberlo hecho…, pero ya se sabe que la inspiración viene cuando viene). La verdad es que yo también pienso que eso da un poco de realismo, porque al menos donde yo estudiaba, todo el mundo se enteraba de todo. La verdad es que sí que Ryota está haciendo de doctor corazón, ya podría hacer esos planes para ligar con Ayako…

Pues lo de Mitsui, es que aún tengo la conversación en mente, que Hanamichi le dice "pues si Michi no te gusta, te llamaré Hisashi, porque te llamas Hisashi… ¿verdad?", y el pobre prefiere que le llame Michi jajaja.

* * *

**·**

**V**

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que esconderse entre los arbustos para mirar a las chicas haciendo educación física no era una buena idea porque el ejército de profesores podrían cogerlo y castigarle, pero no le importaba. Él era muy ágil y podía correr más que los profesores. Además, por Ayako valía la pena arriesgarse…

Estaba totalmente embobado mirando las piernas de la chica cuando noté que alguien me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. Me sobresalté, pero aun así conseguí girarme despacio, aparentemente calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me sorprendí: era Mitsui.

- Observando a las chicas, eh… - Se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y paseó la mirada por el patio hasta dejarla clavada en un sitio.

- Yo sólo quiero ver a Ayako – Seguí su mirada hasta la chica que observaba fijamente – Así que Rose, eh.

- En realidad me da lo mismo – Su voz se alteró un poco, y dirigió la vista hacia otra chica – Aunque esa de allí tampoco está mal, eh – Señaló una chica de pelo corto y negro.

- Esa sale con un chico del equipo de futbol, está ahí – Señalé hacia otra zona de arbustos – Mitsui… Ahora me vas a decir que Rose te gusta, ¿verdad? – Lo miré inquisitivamente.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡No digas tonterías! – Se levantó de repente, y se marchó, dejándome al descubierto.

Empecé a correr tras él antes de que los profesores tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar. Bajaba casi todas las semanas sólo para ver a Ayako, y llevaba haciéndolo desde la primera vez que la vi, en 1º, cuando aún no nos había tocado compartir aula.

Finalmente lo conseguimos. Subimos a la terraza, porque mientras corría me había dado tiempo a decirle que quería hablar con él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a darme tu opinión sincera sobre Rose? – Le pregunté cuando llegamos, tras comprobar que no había nadie.

- Es bonita, nada más -.

- ¿No te interesa? -.

- No -.

- Es una lástima – Dije al cabo de un rato, y empecé a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

- Estos chicos… Siempre están igual, sobretodo Ryota – Pensé – Rose, ¿vendrás a ver el entrenamiento de esta tarde?

- Lo siento, Ayako, tengo actividades con el club… -.

- ¿Si? ¿Pero tú crees que esa gente aún cuenta contigo? Hace mucho que no vas – Le dije, y ella me miró preocupada – A ver si tendré que darte con mi abanico como a los chicos – Me reí.

- Ay, no – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rió ella también – Lo pienso y ya me duele… En realidad, voy a hablar con mi sensei para decirle que renuncio… Tengo mis tareas algo olvidadas, y además así podré volver a casa más pronto cuando tenga que estudiar.

- Pero, ¿ya estarás bien tu sola? -.

- No te preocupes, antes de empezar a regresar a casa con Ryota volvía con unas chicas, iré con ellas y ya está – Sonrió.

- Está bien, pero no vuelvas sola eh – Sonreí yo también.

* * *

Ese Ryota… Seguro que le ha dicho a Ayako que soy una floja y una lenta, por eso se ha preocupado por si volvía sola o no. Por el amor de Dios, ni que tuviera que caminar a oscuras yo sola.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando llegué al aula de reuniones del club de jardinería, todos los miembros se sorprendieron de verme. En realidad, ya hacía un mes que no aparecía, así que su reacción era de esperar.

- Sensei, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunté.

- Claro, Rose – No se sorprendió, así que seguramente ya sabía a qué venía.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que deje este club -.

- Me parece que sí, Rose – Suspiró – No te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿cuánto hace que no te pasas por aquí?

- Yo… - Clavé la vista en el suelo.

* * *

- Mierda, hoy me toca volver a acompañar a la tía esta, ¿por qué no se lo pide a Sakuragi? Seguro que a él no le importa – Pensé

Rose caminaba en silencio a mi lado, pero al menos había dejado de clavar la mirada en el suelo y me miraba a la cara cuando le hablaba.

- Mitsui – Dijo al final – Había hecho galletas para agradeceros a ti y a Ryota que a veces me acompañéis hasta casa – Empezó a rebuscar en su cartera – A él le han gustado mucho, espero que a ti también – Se paró delante de mí y me las ofreció.

- Ah, vale… - Cogí una y la mordí – Un poco duras, pero no están nada mal… - Dije cuando hube tragado dos bocados – Joder, qué ricas – Pensé, pero no quería decírselo, si lo que había dicho Ryota era verdad, era mejor no piropearla.

- Me alegra que te gusten, de verdad – Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera, parecía contenta de verdad. Saber que sonreía así sólo porque había reconocido que las galletas no estaban del todo mal me parecía muy extraño, era una reacción desmesurada.

- ¿Y si le digo que están realmente ricas? – Me pregunté mientras terminaba de comer – En realidad están muy ricas – Dije al final.

Y se sonrojó. No me respondió y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo otra vez. Decidí hacer una prueba.

- Lo digo de verdad – Le cogí la barbilla con los dedos e hice que me mirara.

Estaba muy mona con las mejillas rosadas. Podría haberla besado, pero no lo hice. Por algún motivo no quería que esa chica se hiciera ilusiones. Descubrir que me sentiría mal si le daba ese tipo de esperanzas me sorprendió. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Hacía sólo 6 meses no me habría importado besarla o incluso llevármela a la cama, no la habría obligado, y me habría dado igual como se sintiera después. ¿Cuándo empecé a preocuparme por esa chica? Estar en el equipo me había unido con los demás chicos, y ella era muy amiga de Miyagi, y parecía tan frágil… Al principio sólo me daba lástima, por lo que me había dicho el que antes era mi enemigo sobre ella y porque parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, pero ahora… ¿Cuándo se había convertido Rose Honda en una amiga? Por favor, ¡si apenas hablábamos!

- Mitsui, ¿qué ocurre? Estás raro, y llevas un rato en silencio… - Sus palabras hicieron que me alejara de mis pensamientos.

- Hisashi -.

- ¿Qué dices? -.

- Que puedes llamarme Hisashi si quieres -.

- Ah, vale… - Se volvió a sonrojar.

- ¿Otra vez? – Pensé – Después de estas galletas, no querría perder tu amistad por nada del mundo – Empecé a caminar, pero cuando vi que no me seguía, le hice "tap, tap" en la cabeza y dije: - Vamos, o no llegaremos nunca a casa.

* * *

Sé que el teléfono había sonado varias veces antes de que llegara a casa, porque mi padre me lo dijo, por eso no me sorprendió oír esa vocecita rota cuando descolgué.

- Me ha dado calabazas… - Dijo una voz apenas audible entre sollozos.

- Será hijo de puta… - Pensé - ¿Qué ha pasado Rose? Explícamelo todo -.

- Le he dado las galletas que hice con mi madre y ha dicho que no querría perder mí…

- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Tus inexistentes dotes culinarios? -.

- AMISTAD -.

- Tu amistad – Suspiré, era malo, pero tenía que hacerle creer que no lo era, aún quedaban muchos meses antes de que Mitsui dejara la preparatoria.

- Sí, ¿te lo puedes creer? Dijo que no querría perder mi amistad por nada del mundo. Eso significa que nunca va a salir conmigo, Ryota.

- O – Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo, me exprimí el cerebro más que en cualquier situación difícil de cualquier partido – quizás significa que lo que más valora en una pareja es no perder la complicidad que hay cuando dos personas sólo comparten la amistad.

- No se me había ocurrido, ¡gracias Ryota! -.

- De nada Rose, sabes que tienes mi apoyo – Sonreí – Sueno como una chica – Pensé.

No hablamos mucho rato más, era casi la hora de cenar, y yo quería escribir una carta confesándole mis sentimientos a Ayako. Parecía que Rose estaba más animada, y me daba por satisfecho con ello, aunque había sido difícil, Mitsui debería haber pensado un poco más antes de hablar.

Me senté frente al escritorio y tragué saliva. Debía confesarle mis sentimientos a Ayako. Había intentado salir con otras chicas para conseguir olvidarla, pero había sido inútil. Si tenía que empezar una relación con alguien, tenía que ser con ella. Y empecé a escribir.

_Cuando llegué al Shohoku, lo hice para mejorar como jugador con el entrenador Anzai, pero por esa época estaba muy desmotivado y no me veía capaz de ello._

_Pensaba no ingresar en el equipo, incluso aunque sabes que Rose me alentaba a ello todos los días._

_No presenté mi inscripción porque me lo dijera era ella. Fue porque te amo._

Taché esas dos últimas frases.

_Lo que hizo que finalmente me decidiera no fue la insistencia de Rose: fuiste tú. Pasé un día por delante del gimnasio y te vi allí, tan radiante, enérgica y animada… Supe que no podía dejar el baloncesto._

_Amo…_

Taché eso.

_Creía que lo que más_

Eso también lo taché.

_Siempre había pensado que lo que más amaba en el mundo era el baloncesto, pero aquel día, en el momento en que te vi por primera vez, supe que había algo que amaba aún más:_

_Te amo a ti, Ayako, y quiero que seas mi novia._

Me levanté con el papel en la mano y me dejé caer en la cama. Había quedado bien, pero no podía enseñárselo tan sucio.

Y así, con el papel y la mano sobre el corazón, me quedé dormido.

**·**

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que estoy publicando muy seguido, este fin de semana he publicado casi a diario, pero debo decir que esta situación NO es normal, simplemente la inspiración me está atacando muy seguido y no puedo evitar procrastinar, pero lo cierto es que debería estar estudiando , si todo va bien, esta semana no escribiré NADA, o por lo menos no lo publicaré y os obsequiaré con un capítulo extralargo (?). En realidad creo que lo que más me alenta a escribir es ver que hay alguien a quien le gusta la historia y me da ánimos... ¡Muchas gracias, Japiera! Por eso creo que es buena idea lo de escribir y no publicar y daros mucho que leer de golpe el fin de semana que viene x) ¡Os veo pronto!


	6. El plan maestro de Rose

**N/A: **Esta vez he tardado más en publicar, pero tal y como dije, os he compensado con un capítulo más largo (ni más ni menos que 2600 palabras), espero que lo disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

* * *

Estoy muy contenta, alguien más se ha añadido a leer este fic, lo cual me hace mucha ilusión:

Japiera: Me alegra saber que te gustó, la verdad es que quedé muy satisfecha con ese capítulo, Ryota es un personaje que da mucho juego en cuánto a temas de amor, y he querido darle la apariencia de persona que sabe aconsejar pero no aplicarse sus propios consejos (?). ¡Gracias por la review!

Tear: ¡Gracias por tu review a ti también! Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Y sí, Miyagi es cursi. Sobre los otros personajes, vi el anime y me leí el manga poco antes de empezar a escribir el fic precisamente para asegurarme de que lo tenía todo fresco y que todo era correcto. La verdad es que para Rose intenté recordar mis tiempos de instituto, no en como reaccionaba yo sino en como reaccionábamos todas las chicas en general, para asegurarme de que fuera una chica normal con reacciones normales.

* * *

**·**

**VI – El plan maestro de Rose**

Hacía días que en mi mente había trazado lo que a mí me parecía un gran plan. No se lo había contado a nadie relacionado con el equipo, ni siquiera a Ryota. Era mejor que fuera un secreto.

* * *

Llevaba la nota en el bolsillo. Antes de confesarle mis sentimientos a Ayako, ni que fuera por escrito, necesitaba una opinión femenina, así que le mostraría lo que había escrito a Rose. Ya estaba limpio, así que al menos no vería las tonterías que escribí.

Después del entrenamiento, fui a por Rose, que había estado viendo el entrenamiento desde la puerta junto a Haruko y sus amigas, y las fans histéricas de Rukawa; pero me llevé una grata sorpresa, Mitsui ya la estaba acompañando a casa. Sonreí, aunque Ayako no era mi novia, por lo menos a alguien le iban bien mis consejos.

**OoOoOoO**

Y llegó el partido contra el Shoyo. Me pareció extraño ver que a pesar de que Rose estaba sentada en las gradas no nos animara. Mitsui también se dio cuenta, porque dirigió un par de miradas hacia las gradas.

Cuando hicimos el descanso tras la primera parte, hablé sobre ello con Ayako, quería saber su opinión.

- Ayako, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? -.

- Claro, Ryota – Parecía sorprendida por mi petición, quizás creía que iba a confesarle mis sentimientos en ese momento.

- Bien – Empecé a hablar en susurros: - No sé si te has fijado, pero a pesar de que Rose está en las gradas, no nos está animando como normalmente. ¿Tú le has notado algo extraño estos días? Apenas he hablado con ella desde… Bueno, desde hace un par de semanas.

- Pues… - Ayako se llevó la manó bajo la barbilla y pensó un poco antes de contestar – La verdad es que me he fijado en que estos días se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa, y cada vez le ocurría más a menudo, como si algún acontecimiento próximo la asustara o algo así. Probablemente está muy nerviosa por algo y está llegando a su límite. ¿Por qué no pruebas a sacárselo? Bueno, ya que Haruko estará en las gradas también, le podemos pedir que hable con ella, ¿no?

- No – Respondí en seguida – A Rose no le cae bien Haruko. Ya hablaré yo con ella después del partido. Espero que tengas razón y que sólo sean nervios – Guardé silencio durante un rato – Y espero que sea una tontería – Añadí para mis adentros.

* * *

¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me señala? ¿Me estaba dedicando uno de sus triples? ¡Que vergüenza! Me tapé la cara con las manos, avergonzada, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Lo saludé tímidamente con la mano.

* * *

Ha funcionado, parece más alegre… Pero no tanto como cuando le dije que las galletas estaban ricas.

Vi que me saludaba, pero no le devolví el saludo, no podía alejar mi mente del partido. Debíamos continuar.

**OoOoOoO**

El partido fue duro, pero finalmente conseguimos superar al Shoyo. Finalmente ese Hasegawa no consiguió que marcara sólo 5 puntos. Me habría gustado poder terminar el partido... Pero me pude retirar entre ovaciones, hice un buen partido.

Salimos fuera del estadio y vimos a Hanagata hablando con…

Esa cabecita rubia sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Me sorprendí mucho. Miré a Ryota, él tampoco lo esperaban.

Pero lo que menos esperaba era ver que Hanagata se acercaba a Rose, cerraba los ojos y le besaba los labios. Me dio tiempo a ver como ella lo rodeaba con los brazos y se ponía de puntillas para hacer menos evidente la diferencia de altura, después me giré y me marché.

No dije nada, y probablemente ese era el motivo por el que Ryota me miraba fijamente. Al final habló.

- No dices nada, Mitsui. ¿Tanto te ha sorprendido? -.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Pues ver a Rose con otro chico, evidentemente -.

- Tú dijiste que estaba enamorada de mí – Sonreí un poco – Pero por mí puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

- Ya, sólo es por eso, seguro -.

- Pues claro –.

Sabía que no se trataba de si Rose podía hacer lo que quisiera o no, simplemente me había hecho la idea de que esa chica estaría allí esperándome para siempre. Me engañaba: ni Rose era como Haruko, ni yo era como Rukawa. De alguna manera, no me gustaba que otra chica hubiera prescindido de mí, incluso aunque en este caso la chica en cuestión no tuviera posibilidades conmigo.

* * *

- Buenas tardes señora Honda, ¿está Rose? -.

- Lo siento Ryota, me dijo que iría a ver el partido y que después saldría con un amigo de la secundaria, ¿quieres dejarle un recado? -.

- Eh… Sólo dígale que me llame, por favor -.

Rose, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Así no conseguirás nada, pequeña.

* * *

_In this big city I am all alone,_

_Like an empty can that could be thrown away._

El Sol empezaba a desaparecer tras las montañas, pero aun así yo salí a la calle. A pesar de que los días empezaban a ser más cálidos, cuándo el astro rey empezaba a desaparecer, el frío envolvía la ciudad. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

_If it's only love after we know everything about each other then let's sleep forever._

No podía ser que yo, Hisashi Mitsui, el mejor jugador de la secundaria y aquel que no se preocupaba de tener relaciones porque aún le quedaba mucha vida por delante y que le bastaba con tener las sábanas calientes estuviera celoso. ¿Estaba celoso?

_Until the end of the world we won't be apart,_

_For countless nights I had wished for this._

Y entonces los vi. Caminaban en silencio y algo distantes. ¿Por qué? No lo pensé mucho, me acerqué a ellos, cogí la mano de Rose y salí corriendo con ella. Hanagata no nos siguió. ¿Por qué?

_These passing thoughts on a tragic night._

No sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, pero agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de Rose. Quizás le estaba haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no me importaba lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era alejarla de Hanagata.

_Until the end of the world we won't be apart,_

_For countless nights I had wished for this._

Y entonces me di cuenta. No quería alejarla sólo de Hanagata, si no que quería que no estuviera pendiente de ningún chico que no fuera yo, porque Rose era el tipo de chica con la que podría salir en serio.

- Mitsui, ¿qué haces? ¿Vamos a dejar de correr en algún momento? Tengo que volver con Toru – Me dijo.

- ¿Ya lo llama por el nombre? ¿Y que esperaba? ¡Se estaban besando! – Pensé – Te dije que me llamaras Hisashi.

- Lo siento –.

- Otra vez clavando la mirada en el suelo, ¿por qué no deja de hacerlo? – Me pregunté – Da igual.

- Hisashi, Toru no sabe si me estás llevando a casa o si me dejarás sola -.

- Ya lo sé – No me moví.

- Pues si no te importa, volveré con él -.

- ¿Es tu novio? -.

Pero se marchó sin responderme. Akane tampoco respondió mi última pregunta. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Acaso yo alguna vez había dado a las chicas las respuestas que necesitaban? ¿Les había dado algo que me hiciera importante e imprescindible en sus vidas? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, me daba cuenta de que no me había sorprendido que Akane encontrara novio. Joder, estaba muy buena, cualquier chico querría haber salido con ella. Excepto yo. ¿Por qué en el caso de Rose me sorprendía? Era una chica tranquila y muy bonita, era normal que una chica así pudiera tener el chico que quisiera, y aún más que lo tuviera.

* * *

- Ryota, siento llamar tan tarde, ¿es un mal momento? -.

- No te preocupes… ¿Qué hacías con Hanagata? No sabía que fuerais amigos -.

- Fuimos juntos en la secundaria baja… - Y empezó a relatarme la conversación que había tenido con Hanagata unos días antes.

_- Toru, sé que no nos hemos visto desde que fui a Shohoku, pero necesito pedirte un favor… -._

_- Dispara – Suspiró._

_- Quiero poner celoso a Hisashi Mitsui, pero necesito tu ayuda para ello… Verás, pronto será el partido de Shoyo contra Shohoku – Habló rápido y sin pausas: - NecesitoquemebesesyqueMitsuilovea._

_- ¿Cómo dices? – Tan sorprendido como esperaba._

_- Digo, que necesito que me beses y que Mitsui lo vea -._

- ¿Y accedió sin más? Esto es muy raro, Rose -.

- No, al principio dijo que no estaba bien, tuve que insistirle mucho -.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido después? – Me atreví a preguntarle.

- Ha dicho que beso raro -.

- ¿Raro? – Empecé a reírme.

- Sí, raro – Estaba seguro de que mi amiga fruncía el ceño al otro lado de la comunicación telefónica – Pero yo creo que es porque nunca había besado a nadie.

- Es posible – Respondí pensativo.

- Me he encontrado con Mitsui hace un rato -.

- Oh, cuéntamelo todo -.

Y me lo contó. Me sirvió para reafirmar mis sospechas: Hisashi Mitsui estaba celoso. Quería gritarle a Rose que había conseguido lo que quería, poner celoso al chico con el que en realidad quería salir, pero que la había cagado al no responderle. O eso pensaba, porque igual era una buena idea, quizás el no responderle le haría pensar que aún tenía posibilidades.

* * *

Apenas había cruzado algunas palabras con ella en la puerta del gimnasio, por eso me sorprendió que subiera a hablar conmigo a las aulas de 2º.

- Hola Haruko, ¿buscas a alguien? – Le pregunté.

- Rose, quiero que sepas que me parece muy mal lo que hiciste ayer – Me soltó sin responder a mi pregunta, así que supuse que era a mí quien buscaba.

- Es mi problema, ¿no crees? – Sé que respondí de forma muy brusca, pero quería que se marchara – Vete, aquí son muy cotillas – Pensé.

- Dejaste a Mitsui muy preocupado, y eso no está bien -.

- Déjalo y vete a clase, Haruko – Intervino Ryota.

- Gracias, Ryota – Dije cuando la chica se hubo marchado.

La verdad es que las palabras de la hermana del capitán me habían dejado mal sabor. ¿Desde cuando Haruko conocía tanto a Mitsui? Era cierto que estaba extraño desde ayer, pero no sólo después del partido cuando me lo encontré por la calle, si no ya en la cancha. Nunca le había visto señalar a las gradas.

- Rose – Ryota me alejó de mis pensamientos.

- Perdona, estaba distraída, ¿qué ocurre? -.

- Quería enseñarte algo… - Sacó un papel del bolsillo – Lo escribí para Ayako, pero no sé si entregárselo, me da vergüenza…

- Está bien – Alargué la mano para que me lo diera.

- Creo que se lo daré en cuánto ganemos el Campeonato Nacional – Me entregó el papel y empecé a leerlo.

- Ryota… ¡Es muy bonito! – Pensé – No me parece mala idea, estoy segura de que te has esforzado mucho, aunque no sepamos la respuesta de Ayako.

**OoOoOoO**

Lo acompañé al entrenamiento. Los demás ya habían llegado. Mitsui no me miró. Haruko levantó una mano hacia mí, pero la ignoré, lo último que quería era hablar con ella, ya había tenido suficiente con la charla de antes. ¿Quién se había pensado que era? Ella no era la más indicada para hablar, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakuragi.

- ¡Venga Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Los ejercicios básicos te esperan! – Exclamó Ayako.

- ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Hasta cuando tendré que hacer eso? Un genio como yo no debería hacer esos ejercicios -.

- Sakuragi, debes hacer los ejercicios básicos o no mejorarás – Dijo Haruko.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Ho ho ho, dejemos que Sakuragi se entrene primero con el equipo y que haga los ejercicios básicos después – Ordenó el entrenador.

- Bien, entonces… Mitsui, Kogure, Kakuta, Miyagi y yo jugaremos en el mismo equipo Propuso Akagi.

- ¿Rukawa y Sakkuragi en el mismo equipo? – Pregunté, previendo la pelea que se establecería entre ellos.

- ¿Y qué problema hay? – Preguntó Haruko con enfado.

- ¿No ha visto como se llevan por su culpa? – Me preguntó Ayako en un susurro. – De todos modos les irá bien.

El partido empezó. Era evidente que el equipo del capitán era superior, pero eso provocaría que Rukawa y Sakuragi se esforzaran más. Puede que Sakuragi pasara la pelota a su compañero, les vendría bien aprender a jugar juntos.

El partido iba 43-40 a favor del equipo del capitán cuando Rukawa falló un tiro.

- ¡El rey del rebote! – Gritó Sakuragi.

Pero no consiguió capturar ese rebote. En lugar de eso golpeó el balón con la cara y… Entró.

- ¿Ese es tu gran lanzamiento Hanamichi? – Preguntó Ryota.

- Las personas normales no podemos hacer eso – Comentó Mitsui.

- Ni ganas – Se burló Rukawa.

Los tiros de Sakuragi sólo entraban cuando se movía por debajo de la canasta, así que en ese sentido era un jugador poco útil… Casi todo el trabajo residía en Rukawa, pues los demás miembros del equipo no podían frenar al equipo del capitán. Akagi había dicho que quien controla el rebote controla el partido, pero aquel día no fue suficiente. Mitsui tenía la puntería especialmente aguda, por lo que fue capaz de marcar 6 triples, además de que junto a Miyagi hacían un buen dúo. Y pensar en que hacía unos meses lo último que les unía era la amistad… Sakuragi marcaba a Akagi, y Rukawa a Mitsui, pero Miyagi y Kogure quedaban marcados por jugadores más débiles, por lo que a Rukawa y Sakuragi les costaba marcar bien al equipo contrario. Al final la puntuación fue de 79 – 72, un buen resultado teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre los dos equipos.

**OoOoOoO**

Como siempre, Ayako pulsó el botón del cronómetro tan pronto como empezó el partido. No sabía de baloncesto, pero era capaz de entender que, en todo el campeonato regional, ese sería su partido más duro: jugaban contra el Kainan, el equipo que tras quince años consecutivos se había clasificado para el Campeonato Nacional ganándose el apodo de 'El Campeón de Kanagawa'.

Sakuragi hizo su primera falta enseguida… Eran pasos. En las gradas, podía oír como la gente criticaba la decisión de Miyagi de marcar a Maki. Podía comprenderlos, porque había una diferencia de más de 15 centímetros y 20 Kg, pero a la vez, sabía que Ryota podía defender a cualquier hombre, sin importar la diferencia de altura. Lo había dicho muchas veces: Ryota era bajito pero muy ágil, además de un experto en fintas.

El partido no iba muy bien, pero a 16 minutos de terminar la primera parte, aún les quedaba mucho partido por delante. Y así, a los 10 primeros minutos, la diferencia bajó a 4 puntos, con anotaciones tanto de Kainan como de Shohoku.

- Oye Maki, ¿en que año naciste? ¿Eres de preparatoria? ¡Son unos tramosos, los jugadores veteranos no pueden jugar! – Se quejó Sakuragi.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices tonto? ¡Maki tiene 17 años, está en 3º! – Le respondió el 10 del Kainan.

- ¿De verdad? ¿17? – Quiso asegurarse el pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro que no tiene 17! ¡A mí no me engañas mono salvaje! – Respondió Sakuragi enfadado.

- ¡Estamos jugando! – El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato - ¡No hablen! Lo digo para los dos equipos, si siguen hablando cancelaré este partido.

- Qué tontos… - Se quejó Rukawa.

- Pues Akagi se ve mucho más viejo que yo – Respondió finalmente Maki.

- Maki… - Fue lo único que consiguió decir el capitán de los rojos.

- Ahora que lo dices… - Se fijó Sakuragi.

- ¡Déjame! – Exclamó Akagi enfadado.

**·**

* * *

**N/A:** He intentado que este capítulo tuviera trozos divertidos. Los que hayais visto el anime completo reconoceréis una escena que se podría decir que está fuera de tiempo, pero como se trata de un partido (Shohoku con un combinado de Shoyo y Ryonan) que sólo se encuentra en el anime y no en el manga, no me ha parecido mala idea colocarlo aquí, a parte de que le da un tono de humor a la historia, y así no es sólo una historia de amor.


	7. Lágrimas

**Reviews**

Memoriesofkagome: A mí me parece que todos están muy desarrollados para su edad (en cuánto a musculatura, sobretodo, aunque hagan deporte, Rukawa y Sakuragi sólo tienen 15 años). De todos modos yo no vi muy mayor a Maki tampoco, ni en el manga ni en el anime.

A mí tampoco me gusta lo que hizo Rose. Lo escribí porque todas las personas cometen errores y no quería crear a la persona perfecta, pensé que era una manera de hacer que la gente no la amara incondicionalmente; hacer que tuviera defectos, como todo el mundo. Las personas reales actúan mal y cometen errores, así que, ¿qué mejor manera de hacer "real" a un personaje que haciendo que se equivoque?

Y si te contesto a lo de Ryota sería spoiler (?), así que guardaré silencio sobre ello.

Japiera: Pues me alegro de que no se te hiciera pesado el capítulo, la verdad es que eso me daba un poco de miedo. Te digo lo mismo que a Kagome, a mí tampoco me parece bien poner celoso a alguien, pero pienso que hacer que un personaje cometa errores los hace más "reales".

Ya veremos si le da la carta a Ayako o no… Aún falta mucho para el Campeonato Nacional y podría cambiar de opinión (para dársela antes o para no entregarla nunca, eso aún no se sabe…).

Sí que es verdad que hacen una montaña de cualquier grano de arena, pero eso es algo que todos hemos hecho :)

* * *

**·**

**VII - Lágrimas**

A 13 puntos del Kainan, el ejército de seguidoras de Rukawa no dejaba de gritar. Haruko también, pero ella actuaba como ellas siempre que el chico marcaba.

Akagi se lesionó. Eso era muy problemático, pues él era el centro espiritual del equipo y el que les infundía ánimos. ¡No era posible! ¡Sakuragi estaba substituyendo a Akagi!

Debía reconocerlo, la clavada que hizo Rukawa al final del primer tiempo me emocionó incluso a mí, que no tenía ni idea de ese deporte llamado baloncesto. Los gritos de las seguidoras de Rukawa habían dejado de importarme, y es que todo el estadio, incluso yo, estallamos en vítores. Habíamos empatado, ¡podíamos ganar! En la segunda parte, me atreví a añadirme a los gritos de los amigos de Sakuragi, aquellos ánimos que gritaban 'gori', pues el capitán podía regresar.

La defensa que escogió el entrenador Anzai parecía arriesgada, con 4 jugadores marcando a Maki y Sakuragi marcando a Jin, pero parecía funcionar. Mierda, ¿qué hacía Sakuragi? ¿Por qué pegaba a Mitsui?

- ¿Qué coño haces idiota? – El número 14 formuló la pregunta que se hacía toda la grada.

- Pero si aún te queda energía… - Respondió el pelirrojo – Muestra esas agallas.

- ¿Quién te has creído que soy? – Hisashi lo golpeó en la cara - ¡No me provoques! – Empezó a alejarse de él – Yo soy Hisashi Mitsui, el hombre que jamás se dará por vencido ¡en toda su vida!

- Tenía una cara de cansancio que parecía que se iba a morir – Dijo Sakuragi entre risas.

Shohoku perdió de sólo dos puntos. Aun así, el partido sólo se podía describir como impresionante. El momento en el que Gori se lesionó pero volvió a la cancha, las clavadas de Rukawa, la gran pasada de Ryota, cuando Sakuragi se golpeó contra el banco para capturar el balón, su última clavada que cambió el ánimo tanto del Shohoku como de las gradas y ese último triple de Mitsui que falló únicamente porque Nobunaga rozó la pelota con una uña, quedarían siempre grabados en mi memoria. Fue una lástima que, al igual que Mitsui contra el Shoyo, Rukawa no pudiera terminar ese partido. Sakuragi estaba devastado, ver a ese jugador tan fuerte e imponente llorando me impresionó.

Esperé fuera. Quería hablar con Mitsui. Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas, y empezaba a pensar que mi gran plan había sido un error. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido intentar ponerle celoso? No sabía si había funcionado o no, pero seguramente ahora pensaba que era una fresca… Se paró frente a mí, me miró un momento, negó con la cabeza y pasó de largo.

- ¡Mitsui! – Lo llamé, pero no se giró - ¡Mitsui! – Esta vez lo cogí del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Me apartó.

- Sólo quería responderte, pero supongo que ya da igual – Clavé la mirada en el suelo, sintiéndome humillada, que me apartara de ese modo tan brusco me había herido.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, a mí déjame en paz -.

- No salgo con Hanagata – Se paró.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estás enamorada de él? -.

- Yo… -.

- ¿Tu qué? ¡No puedes pasarte la vida esperando que los demás te pregunten, habla por ti misma, por Dios! ¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas? -.

Me marché corriendo, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Quería alejarme de allí, era evidente que mi plan maestro no había funcionado. Ahora estaba segura: mi plan maestro no tenía nada de maestro, sino todo lo contrario, era mi plan desastre.

* * *

Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada, estaba confuso, después de perder el partido, ese asunto de Rose era lo último que quería tener en mente, por eso me dedicaba a pasear sin rumbo.

Y entonces la vi, esa melena roja inconfundible que había visto tantas veces y que había desaparecido de mi vida hacía tantos meses. No quería saludarla, pero entonces me fijé en como caminaba. Se tambaleaba.

- Dios, ¿cuánto ha bebido? – Me pregunté - ¡Akane! – La llamé.

- Hola… - Se acercó lentamente hasta mi – Estás muy cambiado, Mitsui.

- Pues tú estás igual – Miré a nuestro alrededor - ¿Y tu novio? ¿No te acompaña a casa?

- Me ha dejado – Me abrazó.

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa – La cogí en brazos e hicimos el resto del camino en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, ella rebuscó la llave en su bolso, pero después no fue capaz de meterla en la cerradura. Tuve que abrir yo las dos puertas, tanto la del portal como la del piso.

Me sorprendió recordar que aún recordaba el piso a la perfección, y por eso me di cuenta de que en todos esos meses no había cambiado nada. La llevé a su habitación y empecé a desnudarla.

- Mitsui… - Me llamó e intentó atraerme hacia ella con las manos temblorosas.

- No sabes lo que haces, Akane – Me liberé de sus manos – Apestas a alcohol.

No me atrevía a ducharla, porque era posible que se enfadara al día siguiente, pero su ropa estaba llena de alcohol y no sabía donde guardaba los pijamas, de modo que la vestí con mi camisa y la dejé en la cama.

Salí de la habitación y cogí su teléfono, seguro de que no le importaría que llamara a mi familia. No les gustó demasiado que les dijera que me quedara en casa de Akane, pero no sabían donde vivía, así que no podían venir a buscarme. Vi que había una mantita sobre el sofá y me puse a dormir.

Me despertaron un peso conocido y la humedad de unos labios. Abrí los ojos. Akane tenía el pelo mojado y ya no apestaba a alcohol, pero aún llevaba mi camisa.

- Buenos días… - La saludé con un beso.

- Oh, cállate -.

Tiró de mi mano y fuimos a su habitación. Nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón entre besos y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa.

- La camisa no -.

- Venga ya – Insistí, pero me apartó las manos.

- Es que tu camisa me hace sexy – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Le iba enorme, de modo que no podía ver más extensión de piel que la del escote, las piernas, la cara y los brazos. Ya cansado de la situación, me tumbé sobre ella y le cogí las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra volvía a intentar desabrocharle la camisa. La abrí, pero no se la quité.

- Sabía que se te ocurriría algo – Dijo sonriendo, y la solté.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana en la cama. No quería reconocerlo, pero aunque me lo había propuesto, no había conseguido estar con ninguna otra chica.

- Estás más atractivo con el pelo corto, y esa cicatriz te da un aire interesante. Me gusta – Comentó.

- Gracias -.

- Estuve hablando con Tetsuo hace unos días. Entre otras cosas, me habló de ti -.

- Ah -.

- El deporte te sienta bien, de verdad. ¿Sabes? Voy a casarme con Tetsuo – Me soltó de repente.

- ¿Cómo dices? -.

- Verás, hemos acordado que sólo será de cara a la galería, así que no te preocupes por lo de esta noche, no le importará. Sé que él tiene algo raro con otra chica, así que no te preocupes – Sonrió.

- Ya, pero yo soy amigo suyo… - Pensé – De todos modos, ¿por qué así tan de repente?

- Mi ex… Bueno, me quedé embarazada y por eso me dejó. Sé que a mis padres no les va a gustar Tetsuo, pero preferirán que mi hijo tenga un padre a que no lo tenga.

- Ya veo… - La cabeza me daba vueltas, esa información me sería difícil de asimilar.

- Que no te preocupes, que seguro que no le importa… Incluso podría salir contigo si quisieras. Estoy segura de que eres el mejor que podría encontrar – Me abrazó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No – Le dije tajante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sales con alguien? – Preguntó en tono curioso.

- No – Dije tajante, poniendo fin a esa conversación – Y tú no deberías emborracharte tanto si estás esperando a un niño. Aún no se te nota, pero no creo que el alcohol sea algo positivo, precisamente.

- Bueno, aún no he ido al médico, puede que sólo sea una falsa alarma, a veces el predictor se equivoca. Mitsui, ese tono me hace pensar que no sales con nadie pero que te gustaría. Estás enamorado, ¿verdad?

- Por si acaso, Akane -.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta -.

- Ya lo sé, yo… - La imagen de Rose apareció en mi mente – No estoy seguro.

- ¿Es de tu preparatoria? ¿Cómo se llama? -.

- Se llama Rose. Y sí, es de Shohoku -.

- Ya, así que una extranjera eh. Seguro que te piensas que podrá hacer algo que yo no – Me tiró un almohada con fuerza, parecía que hasta ahora hubiera estado conteniendo su rabia – Bah, pues que sepas que ninguna chica te hará sentir como yo – Señaló la puerta – Lárgate.

- No digas tonterías, Akane, ni siquiera me he planteado todo eso que dices – Me puse la camisa – Y de extranjera sólo tiene el nombre, el apellido es japonés.

- ¡Que te largues! – Y me marché.

* * *

Me presenté en la preparatoria con Tetsuo. Sabía que él sólo me acompañaba y que no intervendría porque aún era amigo de Mitsui y blablablá… Todo palabrería.

- Eh, ¿quién es Rose? ¡Quiero hablar con ella! – Dije una vez puse los pies en el suelo.

- Soy… Soy yo – Dijo una chica rubia.

Me acerqué a ella y me agaché para dejar mi cara a 2 cm de la suya. Qué fea era, yo era mucho mejor.

- Ni te lo creas, que estarás con Mitsui. Me da igual que le gustes, yo soy mucho mejor que tu – Susurré – Te diré lo mismo que le dije ayer al mediodía, tras pasarme toda la noche y toda la mañana con él: no creas que harás algo que yo no pueda hacer, ni te lo pienses que podrás hacer que se sienta como hago yo – Ignoré la cada vez más lejana risita de Tetsuo, no era gracioso, ya se lo haría saber después.

Dio un pasito hacia atrás.

- Bah, encima de fea, eres una cagada – Levanté el puño, pero alguien me frenó – Tetsuo, ¿qué…?

- Vámonos a casa, Akane – Tetsuo había vuelto en compañía de Mitsui.

- ¿Por qué la proteges? ¡No es nadie! – Exclamé enfurecida.

- Vamos Rose – Mitsui la cogió del codo y se la llevó hacia el edificio, y yo me quedé mirándole fijamente la espalda, con la derrota y la vergüenza escritas en la cara.

- No la protejo a ella – Dijo pausadamente – Os protejo a ti y a Mitsui. De todos modos, parece que esta chica es importante para nuestro amigo, te guste o no.

- ¡Pero si es fea! ¡Yo soy mucho más guapa! – Me subí a la moto.

- No es fea. Es mona, y a juzgar por sus reacciones, es la típica japonesa, justo el tipo de chica con la que Mitsui y la mayoría de chicos querrían formar una familia en el futuro. Tú eres mucho más guapa que ella, sí, pero Mitsui jamás saldría contigo. Eres el tipo de chica que llamaría para distraerse, pero no te creas que tendría algo serio contigo. ¿Y ahora que estás embarazada? Ni de coña, yo me caso contigo para hacerte un favor. – El viento que se generaba por la velocidad de la moto hacía que me costara entenderlo, y mucho más llevando yo un casco.

- Suerte que el casco es mío – Pensé mientras las lágrimas lo humedecían – Que nadie quiera tener una relación de verdad conmigo es duro, Tetsuo.

- Tampoco nadie la querría conmigo, pero eso es algo que hemos conseguido con nuestros méritos.

* * *

Casi tuve que arrastrar a Rose hasta la terraza. Miyagi tenía razón: la chica era lenta de cojones.

- Hisashi… - Me llamó – Me haces daño…

- Perdona – Le solté el brazo y di unos pasos hacia delante, dándole la espalda – No era consciente de que estaba apretando tanto – Estaba intentando que la vergüenza no me tiñera la voz.

- No te preocupes -.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, yo… No pensaba que esto ocurriría – En realidad no tenía excusas, y me asustaba lo que le podría haber dicho - ¿Te ha amenazado?

- No -.

- Bien – Suspiré aliviado – De todos modos creo que será mejor que te acompañe todos los días a partir de ahora… Le pediré a Akagi y al entrenador que te dejen entrar en el gimnasio, prefiero que no esperes fuera.

- No sé… - Esas palabras hicieron que me girara. No sé exactamente cuánto llevaba Rose llorando, pero no quería dejar que se quedara así.

- Mierda – Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Akane? Ya te he dicho que te protegeré.

- Es que… No sabía que estuvieras con nadie, Hisashi – No me miraba a la cara.

- No salía con ella, no te preocupes por eso. Además ella va a casarse, no tiene derecho a ponerse así -.

- Ya… -.

- Rose, mírame a los ojos porque sólo lo diré una vez – Levantó la vista y me miró. Yo aún no había retirado mis manos – Te quiero.

**·**

* * *

**N/A: **En este capítulo ha habido pocos POV en acción, pero he añadido uno nuevo. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de reviews (incluso anónimas), así que no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión sincera.


	8. Tensiones

**N/A:** Sé que el final del capítulo anterior fue algo brusco. La verdad es que lo tenía pensado de una manera muy diferente (todo mucho más romántico), pero a medida que escribía el capítulo (la escena de Akane se me ocurrió una noche mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, así que fue algo totalmente imprevisto) me daba cuenta de que necesitaba que Mitsui le dijera a Rose que la quiere, algo dentro de mí me lo pedía. Hay que tener en cuenta que en lo que llevamos de fic, calculo que han pasado unos… ¿2 meses? En el caso de Mitsui es poco tiempo, pero realmente es como si Rose llevara ya más de un año en la relación, en ese sentido es un poco como Haruko, ambas enamoradas por mucho tiempo de alguien que no conoce su existencia.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Tear: ¡Gracias por tu review! Pues sí que fue algo rápido, pero intenté ponerle solución con este capítulo (?). De todos modos, tal y como digo en el N/A la declaración de Mitsui estaba pensada para ser más adelante, sólo que se me ocurrió esa escena y supe que tenía que ser ya.

Japiera: Bueno, Akane está hecha para salir de la "norma" japonesa, así que supongo que es normal que sea algo ruda y desvergonzada. La verdad es que el número de POVs me va saliendo según escribo, no tengo determinados cuantos va a haber en cada capítulo ni nada de eso. Es igual que con la extensión de cada capítulo, a veces creo que ya he terminado el cpaítulo, pero luego se me ocurre una idea muy buena y no espero a ponerla en el siguiente capítulo, sino que directamente la pongo en ese mismo capítulo (u.u'). Sobre las teorías no diré nada, de momento es un secreto. ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

**·**

**VIII – Tensiones**

- Rose, mírame a los ojos porque sólo lo diré una vez – Levanté la vista y le miré a los ojos, fue entonces cuando noté sus manos sobre mis hombros – Te quiero.

Yo esperaba que me besara o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco esperó mi respuesta. En lugar de eso se limitó a cogerme de la mano en silencio y bajamos las escaleras para volver a las clases. ¿Ya estábamos saliendo? ¿O todavía no? No me lo había pedido directamente, pero debía suponer que sí, ¿verdad?

Ryota se había pasado la mañana durmiendo, reventado por el partido de ayer, y la expresión de mi… Lo que fuera Mitsui no era mucho mejor. Si encima le añadíamos que, con la ayuda de esa pelirroja, se había pasado la noche haciendo ejercicio… Me llevé la mano libre al corazón al sentir una punzada en él y me quedé quieta donde estaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Me preguntó Mitsui.

- Ah, nada… – Seguí caminando – Vámonos a clase.

Él se limitó a asentir. Se me hacía raro que no estuviéramos hablando. ¿Por qué estaba tan cortada?

- Recuerda que te acompañaré a casa después – Me dijo cuando llegamos a mi aula.

- Iré a ver el entrenamiento – Intenté sonreír.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando llegué al gimnasio, ni Mitsui ni Ryota habían llegado, pero Ayako intentaba destilar tanta energía como siempre, y se le daba bastante bien. Colgó un gran folio en la pared en el que podían verse el resto de partidos: aún podían conseguir un pase al Campeonato Nacional. Esa misma semana jugaríamos contra el Takezato y ganaríamos. No pude estar más de acuerdo con Ryota cuando lo dijo. Bueno, en realidad jugarían ellos, evidentemente, pero yo me sentía parte del equipo. Comentaban que, además, esta misma semana también jugarían contra Ryonan cuando Mitsui y el chico de las gafas entraron al gimnasio.

Mitsui podía parecer cansado, pero era tan guapo… También se le daba bien animar a los demás. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad, era tan atractivo…

El entrenamiento fue duro, y encima cuando nos fuimos a casa, empezó a llover. No llevábamos paraguas, de modo que durante el camino no pudimos hablar nada, únicamente nos limitamos a correr para llegar cuanto antes. Sentía que Mitsui se hartaba de tener que esperarme cada dos por tres, pero al final llegamos a mi casa. ¿Debería invitarlo a entrar? No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, Mitsui se fue a casa enseguida. Sin un beso, ni nada.

* * *

No me importaba la lluvia, me senté en un banco del parque. ¿Qué coño me pasaba? Debería haberla besado o pedirle salir directamente, pero no había sido capaz. Me sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Akane, a pesar de que no lo había hecho. Por la mañana ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer a Rose, ¿quizás había dicho que la quería sólo por rabia?

Me paré a pensar en cómo eran las dos, y me di cuenta de que no sabía a cuál de las dos conocía menos. Había pasado mucho más tiempo con Akane, a pesar de que había estado mucho tiempo sin verla, tiempo que pasé viendo a Rose todos los días. ¿En qué momento empecé a acompañarla a casa todos los días? Ryota había conseguido enredarme por completo… Estaba seguro de que podría haberla acompañado todos los días si hubiera querido. Pero a pesar de haber pasado aquellos meses sin Akane, repartiendo mi tiempo entre el equipo y Rose, nunca la había invitado a ir a ningún sitio. Cuando iba por la calle, podía haber grupos de amigos en cafeterías o parques, pero yo no hacía esas cosas con Rose, me limitaba a acompañarla a casa y durante la escuela no hablábamos mucho más de lo que hablábamos de camino a casa. No sabía cuál era su color favorito, ni el motivo por el que llevaba un nombre en inglés. Tampoco sabía a qué universidad quería ir al terminar la preparatoria ni qué era lo que quería estudiar. No sabía a qué quería dedicarse en el futuro, ni los sitios que le gustaría visitar, ni un largo etcétera que si bien podía ser banal, hacía que me diera cuenta de lo poco que conocía a esa chica.

* * *

- Se ve que Sakuragi tampoco ha venido hoy – Dijo Mitsui.

- Seguro que sigue deprimido, pobre – Dije.

- ¿Sakuragi es de esos? -.

Entré al gimnasio junto a mi amigo, y nos llevamos una buena sorpresa al ver a nuestro amigo pelirrojo: se había rapado.

- ¡Hola! – Saludamos los dos.

- Hola, llegáis muy tarde – Nos saludó Sakuragi.

- Pero, ¿Quién es este? – Dijo Mitsui cuando no pudo controlar la risa.

- ¿Pero que te has hecho en la cabeza Hanamichi? – Yo tampoco podía parar de reír, y parecía que sus amigos tampoco.

- Es que perdimos por mi culpa… - Nos contestó.

- No tiene remedio… - Añadió Rukawa.

- Uy, estás muy mono, Sakuragi – Lo piropeó Haruko.

- ¿Si? ¿Verdad que este peinado me da aspecto de genio? – Contestó el pelirrojo entre risas.

Notaba muy tensa a Rose, de modo que aquella tarde después del entrenamiento me propuse arrastrarla a una cafetería cercana a la preparatoria dispuesto a interrogarla. Para mi sorpresa, Ayako lo hizo antes, así que me tuve que conformar con llamarla a la noche.

_Ayako y Rose llegaron a esa cafetería que estaba tan de moda. A las chicas solían gustarles los pastelitos que servían, de modo que el lugar era bastante concurrido y era extraño que la gente escuchara conversaciones ajenas, demasiado concentrada en las suyas propias: era el sitio perfecto para contarse secretos.-_

_- Ha pasado algo con Mitsui, seguro. No me mientas, Rose, en 2º todos comentan que estás… Rara, desde ayer. – Dijo Ayako entre bocado y bocado - ¿Estás afectada por la pelirroja esa?_

_- Un poco – Rose sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, como siempre que alguien sacaba el tema de Mitsui y se tapó la boca para tragar antes de hablar – Su aspecto era un poco… Da miedo, ¿no crees?_

_- Bueno, es cierto que no tenía muy buena pinta… - Ayako se recostó en el asiento - ¿Ha dicho algo Mitsui?_

_- Sí, que me acompañará todos los días a casa, que lo espere tras el entrenamiento… - Evitó la mirada de Ayako._

_Ayako asintió y, aunque probablemente notó que su amiga le ocultaba algo, no quiso decirle nada. Cuando terminaron, la acompañó a casa._

- ¿Mitsui sabe que te has ido con Ayako? – Le pregunté cuando terminó de hablar.

- Sí, sí, se lo he dicho enseguida, para que no se preocupara -.

- No creo que ese tonto se preocupe… Igual ha vuelto a las faldas de esa chica – Pensé, pero no lo dije. En lugar de eso preferí indagar en la conversación que habían tenido, habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solar como para que se tratara sólo de una promesa de protección, tenía que haber algo más. - ¿Y qué más dijo Mitsui?

- Ah, nada… -.

- Já, y una mierda. Esa respuesta y ese tono son los que usas cuando esquivas las preguntas molestas – Suspiré – El verano se acerca, estamos en 2º, nos vemos todos los días desde que empezamos en la preparatoria, no puedes esconderme nada.

- Dijoquemequiere – Habló tan rápido que no la entendí.

- ¿Qué dices que dijo? ¡No hables tan rápido! -.

- Dijo que me quiere – Repitió algo más despacio, pero en una voz tan baja que me costó saber qué era lo que decía realmente.

- ¿Y no estás contenta? – Me sorprendía que no sonriera al otro lado del auricular – Ya es tu novio, ¿no es por esto que viniste a Shohoku en un primer momento?

- No sé Ryota… - Suspiró.

- Va, ¿qué es lo que ocultas? No me hagas preguntártelo más -.

- No me ha pedido salir, ni tampoco me ha besado… -.

- Será gilipollas… - Se me escapó en voz alta.

- Supongo que es todo un poco extraño… - La risa de Rose sonaba extremadamente cortada.

- Mhm… - Miré el reloj – Aún no es la hora de cenar, ¿les parecerá mal a tus padres que salgas un rato?

- Mamá, ¿te va muy mal que salga a dar un paseo con Miyagi? – Oí que Rose preguntaba. También escuché atentamente para intentar adivinar las palabras amortiguadas de su madre, pero no las entendí – Sólo si estoy en casa antes de la cena, Ryota.

- Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato – Y colgué sin esperar la respuesta.

Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de que realmente no sabía qué debía decirle a Rose. Al principio, había pensado en hablarle un poco sobre cómo me iba con Ayako, porque nosotros no nos besábamos ni nada de eso, pero lo cierto es que la situación de mi amiga era muy diferente, yo ni siquiera me había declarado a la manager del equipo.

Había sido un tonto al decirle a Rose de vernos esa tarde. No tenía consejos. No tenía palabras de ánimo. No tenía nada que pudiera ayudarla.

Sin darme cuenta, terminé frente a la casa de Mitsui. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que la única manera de ayudar a Rose, era obligando a ese tío a hablar con ella seriamente sobre lo que iban a hacer. Pero, ¿cómo podía convencerle sin decirle lo que me había contado Rose?

Lo estuve pensando un buen rato, consciente de que el tiempo del que disponía Rose era limitado y que se me escapaba de las manos pero, finalmente, llamé a la puerta de mi compañero de equipo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a hacer lo que creía necesario e imprescindible para la felicidad de mi amiga. Mientras esperaba que abriera, tuve que repetirme unas cuantas veces de que les hacía un favor para convencerme pero, poco antes de que Mitsui abriera la puerta, lo conseguí.

**·**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, bueno… Como habéis podido ver, las palabras de Mitsui no han dado el resultado esperado… Sé que queda algo colgado, pero así os dejo con el suspense durante unos días.


	9. No se lo he pedido

**N/A:** ¡Siento el retraso, pero los exámenes..., bueno, nada que no sepáis! Aún me faltan unas semanas para poder a volver a publicar con regularidad, pero espero que lo entendáis y que me esperéis.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**memoriesofkagome**: Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que si Mitsui no reacciona pronto no sé que va a pasar, porque tal y como he hecho a Rose, no podemos esperar que sea ella la que se lance... Me parece que son de esas parejas que sacan de quicio a sus amigos por no reaccionar, jaja. Y es cierto, a Ryota le sienta bien el papel de mejor amigo, y es una faceta que no vemos en el manga.

**Tear: **Sí, sí, todos me decís que Ryota debería seguir sus propios consejos (y es cierto, debería...). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Japiera: **La verdad es que la cafetería se me ocurrió por eso, a que cuánto más concurrido sea el lugar, pues mejor. La verdad es que aunque el manga sea de baloncesto tiene muchas escenas graciosas dignas de mención.

* * *

**·**

**IX - No se lo he pedido**

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y esperé. Ya me iba cuando Mitsui me abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Miyagi – Parecía sorprendido, y no era de extrañar - ¿Cómo es que has venido a verme?

- Mierda, no debería haberme pasado, no debería… En fin, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás – Pensé, y tras unos segundos empecé a hablar – Voy a ver a Rose un rato, pero me he desviado del camino porque lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado preocupado.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? – Su cara de susto fue épica.

- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta – La rabia teñía mi voz – Porque aunque tu no te des cuenta influyes mucho en su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Te ha contado lo que le dije en la terraza? – Preguntó en voz baja, como si no fuera más que un corderito.

- Sí -.

- Pues no sé porqué está mal por mi culpa, no le dije nada malo ni nada que pudiera ofenderla -.

- No es por lo que hayas dicho, es por lo que no dijiste ni has hecho. ¿Estáis saliendo? -.

- No se lo he pedido -.

- Ni la besaste – Hice una pausa para ver si me respondía, pero no lo hizo – Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- Me pareció que era peligroso para ella -.

- ¿Peligroso? – Ahora fui yo quien puso cara de sorpresa.

- Sí, por Akane – Aclaró.

- Ah… ¿No vas a volver con ella no? – Mi amigo negó con la cabeza – Entonces no le haces ningún bien a ninguna de las dos. Bueno, me voy, Rose me está esperando.

- Deberías aplicarte el cuento, Miyagi – Y cerró la puerta sin dejarme tiempo para contestar.

Realmente tampoco sabía que contestarle. Era consciente que se refería a Ayako pero, ¿qué quería decir con que me aplicara el cuento? La situación era muy diferente, en mi caso, Ayako no estaba enamorada de mí, yo no lo tenía tan fácil como Mitsui, quien tuvo a Rose desde el principio, incluso sin saberlo.

Cambié las manos de los bolsillos de los pantalones a los de la chaqueta y me encontré con un papel desconocido. Lo saqué dispuesta a tirarlo, y ya me disponía a hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de qué era realmente ese papel: la confesión a Ayako.

Me había prometido a mi mismo que se la entregaría si quedábamos entre los 8 mejores de Japón, pero quizás debería dársela antes… ¿A quién quería engañar? Esa promesa mía era porque en esos momentos ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que nos clasificáramos para el Nacional, sólo era mi excusa para poder retrasar el momento hasta el final de la preparatoria, para poderme alejar de Ayako si me rechazaba. Porque sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera en ese año y medio que me quedaba en la preparatoria, Ayako me rechazaría. Seguro que encontraría a un chico más listo, más atractivo, más acorde para ella y, sobretodo, más alto, mucho más alto que yo.

* * *

Observé un momento a las seguidoras de Rukawa, que cada vez eran más, y poco después observé la llegada de los amigotes de Mitsui, que llevaban una… ¿bandera? Takamiya también venía preparado, pero en su caso había llenado dos botellas de refresco con… ¿bolas de hierro? No podía creerlo, ellos serían los más ruidosos del partido… Podía estar segura.

* * *

Vi a mis amigos colocando su bandera. Tras mi regreso al equipo, esperaba tener un ejército de animadoras como el de Rukawa, pero en mi casa sólo tenía a mis amigos y a Rose, a quien vi sentarse junto a los amigos de Hanamichi.

Yo estaba más nervioso que nunca, la falta del entrenador en la banca me desconcentraba, y me vi obligado a colocar una fotografía suya. A Akagi no le gustó, pues no estábamos hablando de un muerto, pero a mí no me importaba. Al principio, me fijé en las gradas, pero enseguida mi mente pasó a estar ocupada por un único deseo, el mejor regalo que podía hacer a mis compañeros: ir con ellos al Campeonato Nacional.

A pesar de lo relajado que podía haber parecido el principio del partido, cuando Sendoh dejó de dedicarse a hacer asistencias para dedicarse a encestar… Ese jugador conseguía arrastrar el resto del equipo para que todos volvieran a jugar como siempre. En defensa, el Ryonan era mejor que nosotros, pero no íbamos a rendirnos.

Y cuando Sendoh marcó ese triple, la diferencia se redució a sólo 4 puntos. Cada vez los teníamos más cerca, y eso no era bueno para nosotros. Todos los animadores del Ryonan creían que su equipo podía ganar… Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello. ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡No podemos dejar que no pisoteen! – Exclamó Akagi.

- ¡Tenemos que ganar! – Gritó Sakuragi.

- ¡SÍ! – Gritamos el resto.

- ¡No podemos perder! – Oí que gritaba Kogure desde la banca.

Miyagi tenía 4 personales… Lo único que podía hacer era pasarla, y sin mis triples…, pero estaba tan fatigado… El entrenador Anzai no estaba, mi deber era hacer todo lo que pudiera por el equipo. Miré un momento hacia las gradas, la mirada de Rose me infundía ánimos, ¿sería suficiente? Tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda…

Akagi hizo una falta personal sobre Sendoh, la 4ª, y aún así, la pelota de Sendoh entró. Él era consciente de que la haría, pero, ni aun así…

* * *

A 2 minutos del final del partido, Mitsui se desmayó. Me levanté dispuesta a bajar, pero Yohei me cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Déjame, Yohei, tengo que ir… - Empecé a decir.

- No, Mitsui es como mi amigo Hanamichi, si vas se sentirá humillado. Es mejor que esperes y después le preguntes como se encuentra sin parecer excesivamente preocupada -.

- Pero yo… -.

- Hazme caso, anda -.

No me quedó más remedio que sentarme, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con Yohei, sino porque sabía que no podría librarme de él, él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Parecía como si tuviera una conmoción y además al caer se había partido el labio. ¿Cómo esperaban que fingiera no estar preocupada?

* * *

- ¡Sakuragi! – Exclamé, pues lo primero que vi al regresar a la cancha fue a mi amigo intentando tapar a Fukuda, pero éste le hizo una finta.

El último minuto sería un tira y afloja por parte de todos.

- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡No perdáis el balón! ¡Proteged ese punto de diferencia! – Grité.

E increíblemente, ¡Sakuragi arrebató la pelota de las manos de Sendoh! Fue balón perdido, de manera que esos dos tenían que saltar. Pero Hanamichi era un idiota y saltó antes, incluso teniendo más potencia de salto que Sendoh perdió la pelota.

El próximo basquet daría el pase al Campeonato Nacional a uno de los dos equipos pero, ¿a cuál?

Sendoh hizo el mejor pase del partido al pasarle ese último balón a Uozumi, a quien Akagi no pudo evitar, pero había otro jugador… ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi, nuestro principante sí lo hizo!

- ¡Momia! ¿Aún no habías descubierto que soy un genio? – Gritó Sakuragi al entrenador del Ryonan.

Menudo fantasmón… Pero aun así, cuando Rukawa le pedía a gritos que se la pasara, Sakuragi se la pasó al único jugador que estaba solo: Kogure. ¿Era consciente de la gran jugada que estaba haciendo o sólo la hizo movido por el odio que sentía hacia el chico de cabellos negros? Aunque en situaciones normales habría estado seguro de que era la segunda opción, algo en la mirada de mi amigo me decía que no era así. Y así, el triple de Kogure…

Entró.

El público, y nosotros, estallamos en vítores, no podíamos creerlo, estaban tan centrados en los demás jugadores que habían olvidado que cualquier jugador de la pista puede encestar.

Sendoh tenía la posición del balón, pero aún con el marcaje de Rukawa, consiguió sobrepasarlo y pasarle la pelota al número 5, que se la devolvió a Sendoh, quien finalmente anotó dos puntos. Volvíamos a tenerlos a sólo 2 puntos…

Ryota corría con el balón, fintó al Ryonan haciéndoles creer que pasaría la pelota a Sakuragi cuando realmente quería pasársela a Akagi y, a sólo 3 segundos de posesión…

¡Akagi lanzó!

Pero no encestó. Entonces, una figura roja se alzó por encima de la pista atrapando el rebote y… ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi hizo una clavada! Fue impresionante. Normalmente, cuando un jugador hacía una clavada, el público reaccionaba aclamado al jugador, pero aquella vez, el público se quedó en silencio, fue demasiado impresionante para todos, podía verlo en los ojos del Ryonan, podía verlo en los ojos de Ayako, podía verlo en los ojos de mis compañeros y, cuando levanté la vista hacia las gradas, pude verlo en los ojos de nuestros seguidores, en los de los animadores del Ryonan, en las fans de Rukawa y, especialmente, en los de Rose.

- ¡A defender! ¡Que no la metan! – Gritó Sakuragi.

- Bien hecho, el partido amistoso lo perdimos porque al final nos despistamos… - Dijo Ayako.

Final del partido. Ganamos. Sakuragi nos trajo la victoria. Nos dio el pase al Campeonato Nacional.

- Nosotros somos muy buenos – Dijo Rukawa a los jugadores del Ryonan, que nos miraban atónitos.

Des de la pista, podía oír los grititos de Rose. Sin duda eso tenía mucho mérito, pues significaba que gritaba más que las fans de Rukawa.

- Hemos ganado, hemos ganado Ryota – Decía Sakuragi contento.

- Hemos ganado Hanamichi – Repetía Ryota.

- Vamos al Campeonato Nacional – Dijimos Kogure y yo - ¡Sí!

- Lo hemos conseguido eh, Rukawa – Le dijo Ayako.

- Sí – Le respondió este.

Akagi era el único que no decía nada. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

- No sé que habría pasado si no te hubiéramos tenido a ti, Sakuragi – Dijo Kogure alegremente.

- ¿A que soy un genio? – Preguntó señalándose con el pulgar.

- Sí… Quizás eres un genio, ¡el genial Sakuragi! – Le respondió mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Eh, 4 ojos… - Empezó a decirle entre risas, pero se puso serio de golpe – Gracias a este genio, aún no tienes que retirarte del baloncesto.

- No me hagas llorar ahora… -.

- Al final estos tontos irán al Campeonato Nacional… - Me dijo Ayako.

- Venga, vayamos todos a saludar, y después vayamos a decírselo al entrenador – Dije al resto del equipo.

- Gori, vamos a saludar – Lo llamó Sakuragi.

Pero ese gorila gigantesco estaba llorando de la emoción.

Fuimos a la entrega de premios, dónde nos obsequiaron con el 2º premio y el 2º pase al Campeonato Nacional.

- ¡Viva Gori! ¡Gori es el mejor jugador de Japón! - Gritó Sakuragi delante de todo el mundo, que estalló en risas.


End file.
